My Twisted Life Story of Romeo and Juliet
by smile-with-lots-of-love
Summary: It started off with a friendship and ended as so much more. We were both so young, so naive, so helplessly in love. We knew what we had was special. We just didn't see what was coming up for us. Are we meant to be? Will our love stay true 'til the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So one out of the two writers of "This Crazy Thing Called Love." This will be in present time, not in the olden days. And it is a non-spy story.**

**For those who are wondering if were still working on "Repairing a Broken Heart" and "This Crazy Thing Called Love", yes we are still working on it. And if you haven't read them yet, you should!**

**Anyways hope you guys like it and review! **

_Chapter 1_

_**(Cammie POV)**_

I guess you say it started off with a friendship. We were both so naïve, so young, so helpless. We didn't see what was up ahead for us. But even from the beginning, we both knew what we had was special. Something out of this world, what we had couldn't possibly be explained with just words.

I knew the moment I met you that you were different. And not just any kind different, you were _different_. Different from all the other guys I've met. Something about you...simply made me feel as if I belonged.

And that's a feeling in this world that is extremely hard to find...

~~0~~

One thing I loved about living in California are the beaches. The feeling of the sand between my toes, the salty smell of the vast ocean before me, the horizons above, hearing the waves crash into shore and of course, the breath taking sunsets.

I often took strolls in the beach, especially during summer time. It was my one place of sanity; it took my mind of things and enabled me to be free. As I started walking to my ordinary spot in the beach I couldn't help but think how bland my life is.

I know it sounds ungrateful of me to complain how bland my life is when so many out there have it one hundred times worse. I had a beachside mansion in California to live in, amazing friends, a family that loves me, theme parks just around the corner, and one of the best schools to attend...yet it wasn't enough to keep me satisfied. I just had this feeling inside of me that didn't feel..._complete_.

I immediately left my train of thought when I saw from a distance someone sitting in _my _spot. That's always been _my _spot. Sure, it doesn't have my name on it, but if it were possible my name would be printed in a very eye-catching fashion at that exact area.

As I got closer to my spot, I could tell it was a male figure. Well, either a male figure or a rather buff and shorthaired female.

I walked a little faster and eventually came from behind them and lightly tapped them on the shoulder. The person turned around and proved my observations correct. It was definitely a man. I couldn't help but get lost into this stranger's eyes. They were a color I had never seen on another human being until now: emerald green.

I didn't notice I was staring until the stranger smirked at me. "Hi." I said shyly but made sure my posture showed confidence.

"Hey." He said still smirking at me.

"Um...you're in my spot." I said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" He asked surprised with my straightforwardness.

I sighed, "I said, you're in my spot."

"I'm sorry miss. I don't see your name on it. What may your name be by the way?" He asked getting up with a smile on his face. Which might I add, wasn't very hard to look at. He had a nice tan; you can tell he's a California native. He had light brown messy hair that fell to the sides in the most perfect way possible and a smile that made my heart melt a little. He was built but not too bulky and you can tell by just looking at him that he was quite the ladies man.

"You tell me your name first and I know it doesn't have my name on it, but it's still _my _spot." I said maybe a little too harshly.

"Well, you can have _your _spot back. I'm Zach. Zachary Goode," he said holding his hand out, "now what's your name?"

I suspiciously eyed him up and down and eventually shook his hand. "Cammie. But my real name is Cameron Morgan."

He smirked and let go of my hand, "Pleasure meeting you."

~~0~~

We sat next to each other watching the sun set once again. Neither of us talked, yet it was comfortable. "It's beautiful." He finally spoke up, not once leaving his eyes from the sky.

"Yeah, it's funny how you could watch something a million times yet never get tired of it." I said smiling at how true my words were.

"I know the feeling." He said smirking and finally making eye contact with me.

I smiled at him shyly, "So, I'm guessing you go to the beach a lot?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's like my safe haven."

I was shocked at his answer for a second. I would've thought a guy as gorgeous as him would go to the beach to flirt at the many girls I'm sure would be more than happy to throw themselves at him.

"You looked shocked." He said smirking at me after noticing I still haven't answered back.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought...that maybe I was the only one that felt that way about the beach."

"Well, I think we just found one thing we have in common Gallagher Girl."

"Gallagher Girl?" I asked him.

"Yeah, this is Gallagher Beach right? And you _are _a girl right? Or am I mistaken? Because if you're a guy...you're one beautiful guy then." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You're such a flirt." I told him laughing.

He smirked, "You can't blame me! When you're given looks like mine," he pointed at himself, "you have to use it to extent."

"Yeah yeah."

"Don't be jealous because I get almost every girl to fall for me." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm not one of your victims Zach. I don't like you in that way." I tolled him but honestly, I wasn't so sure. I didn't know what my feelings were for Zach. I didn't know if I liked him or not. I knew for sure though that I really liked him as a friend.

"I know, and by the way you still haven't answered my question." He crossed his arms and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I am a girl."

"Then there you go. You're a Gallagher Girl." He said leaning back on his arms again and looking back at the ocean.

I just kept looking at him as if he was a puzzle I needed to solve. "You're weird, you know that?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What school do you go to?" I asked him, trying to avoid silence. The sound of his voice was soothing; it was music to my ears.

"Blackthorne. I'm moving schools soon though. At the end of this summer, I'm going to attend Gallagher High School for junior year." He said. I was shocked. Blackthorne and Gallagher were rival schools. And it just so happened that Gallagher High was my school. It's very prestigious; it has been ever since it was established. I would know, my mom and grandma attended Gallagher too.

"You passed the test? I go to Gallagher and I'm entering junior year too."

"Well, I wouldn't say I passed any test. I didn't have to take one. I got a letter from Gallagher asking me if I wanted to transfer from Blackthorne and after thinking it through, I decided I wanted a new scenery anyways. Plus, I live closer to Gallagher so I guess it was a win-win." He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

I was surprised, not _once_ have I ever heard of someone getting accepted without taking a test. "Wow..." Was all I could say.

"What? Are you shocked or something? You didn't think I was smart enough huh?" He asked me teasingly with a smirk. I may have known this guy for only a couple of hours but I can easily tell that smirking is his signature thing.

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh!" I said teasingly and elbowed him softly.

He laughed, "Whatever Gallagher Girl."

I felt my phone vibrate and took it out; my mom had sent me a text message to come home for dinner. I didn't even realize how late it was already. It had gotten dark, I guess when your having a good time flies by quick. I texted her back telling her I'll be back in a couple of minutes.

"Well, it's getting late. I should go." I said standing up.

Zach looked up and met my eyes, "Yeah, I guess you should. I should get going too. I don't want my mom to freak out and think I ran away." He said getting up and smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, "It was nice meeting you Zach."

"I can say the same to you, Gallagher Girl." He smirked at me and moved a piece of hair away from my face.

"Will I see you again? You know, before school starts?" I asked him looking deep into his eyes. I really wanted to spend more time with Zach and to get to know him better.

He never let my gaze drop, "Of course. Tomorrow, meet me back at _your_ spot at the same time today."

I couldn't help but not smile with him, "Alright. I'll see you again tomorrow...at _our_ spot, Blackthorne Boy." And with that, I turned around made my way back home.

~~0~~

"How was the beach hon?" My Dad asked me looking up from his newspaper once I stepped foot inside the house.

"It was amazing." I said smiling at the thought. I really enjoyed my day with Zach; I couldn't wait for another one tomorrow.

"That's good." My mom said smiling at me, coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said still with a big smile plastered across my face.

My Dad raised an eyebrow at me, "You seem happier than usual? Anything interesting happen?"

I blushed and simply said, "Not much. Just made a new friend."

**So, yeah. There it was:) Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think, it would really mean a lot to me. Love you all, and pretty please review! **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!  
>REVIEW! <strong>

**Can I have 10 reviews? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series. All rights go to Ally Carter. **

**Chapter 2**

_**(Cammie POV)**_

Time. Some say that it's a curse; some say it's a gift. Me? I consider it both. A curse because it's like gambling; you gamble on how you spend your time. And a gift because without it, you wouldn't be able to live. Just like life, time isn't just something you can take advantage of; you have to use it to its extent. Time flies right before your eyes, you just never notice it. Its either a second feels like a lifetime, or a day feels like one minute. Either way you have to live life to the fullest and make the best out of every second you have because you never know when your time on this planet ends. You can die knowing that you spent your time wisely or you can die knowing that you weren't able to do everything you hoped to do before dying.

~~0~~

My summer ended as quickly as it began, but I knew I spent my time wisely. Every second with Zach was like a present sent from God. Since the moment I met Zach it was like we spent every waking moment together. If we weren't together in person, we were either on the phone talking or texting each other. In fact, I would wake up every day to one of Zach's texts and as foolish and girly as it sounds, I couldn't help but smile every day knowing he thought about me even at the morning.

He and I had grown rather close this summer. Even though we've both only known each other for a couple months, it seems like we've known each other for forever. If I had to choose the number one person who knew me best, without hesitation, I would answer with saying Zach. Even my best friends, Bex, Liz, and Macey couldn't compare to how well he knew me.

Zach knew me like the back of his hand and I knew him like the back of mine. It was just so easy to talk to him; its like it came naturally. I didn't have to think twice about telling him something, I knew he wouldn't judge me or ever change his mind about me if I ever told him anything that sounded absurd.

I had told him everything that was to know about me and he told me things that he's never even thought about saying to another human being. But if you were to ask me how I felt about Zach, I wouldn't know how to respond. Yes, I love Zach but my love for him was more in a friendly way. The answer to if I liked him in _that _way? I'm not so sure.

It was the last week of summer break and I was finally taking Zach to meet my lovely friends from Gallagher. My friends all knew about Zach, well, they all knew that I made a new friend. They just didn't know who he was, or what he was like, or that he was even a guy.

They've all been nagging at me to finally meet Zach. But me being the selfish person I am; wanted to keep Zach all to myself. I wanted to have as much Zach and Cammie time as I can but they all had to meet him eventually and a week before school started would be the perfect time.

If you really think about it, it's a win-win situation for everyone. My best friends all got to meet Zach before anybody else at Gallagher, Zach would have a new group of friends entering school, and I ended up getting a bunch of time to spend with Zach. I just hoped that my friends and Zach would get along just fine because if they didn't...I wouldn't know what to do. I know for a fact that I can't live life without Zach in it, but then again I can't live life without my other best friends either.

I heard my ringtone for Zach. I grabbed my phone from the table next to my bed and saw that he just sent me a new text message saying that he was outside my house now. I instantly texted him back telling him that I'll be out in five minutes.

I grabbed my purse and made sure I had everything I needed as I ran down the stairs. I was about to walk out when my mom called out my name. "Cammie, darling, where are you going?" She asked me while mixing something in a bowl. What she was mixing? I don't know...and I don't plan to anytime soon.

I just threw her a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine mom. I'm just going to be with friends for the day."

"Oh, okay then. It's," She looked at the clock, "8:00 A.M. right now. Stay safe and be home before dinner!" She said as I walked closer to the door.

"Alright mom! Love you! Bye!" I said as I closed the door and walked up to Zach standing next to the passenger side of his car.

He smirked at me, "Hey Gallagher Girl. You look as fine as always."

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him, "Hi Blackthorne Boy."

"What? No you look nice too? Or thanks, you look better though?" He said while opening the door to his car for me.

I just rolled my eyes again and put on my seatbelt as he slid in his seat. "Your ego doesn't need to get bigger than it already is." I told his as I turned to face him with a smug face.

He looked at me with his smirk still on his face, "Whatever you say, love."

"Oh, just shut up and drive already." I said putting on my glasses and turned to face the road."

~~0~~

I looked outside the window as Zach kept his eyes on the road; one thing that I learned about Zach throughout these couple months is that he is most focused when he's driving. It didn't even occur to me that I didn't know where Zach was taking me until I saw the time and noticed that we've been in the car for a while now.

"Zach, where are you taking me?" I asked him anxious to know.

He lips turned to a smirk but his emerald green orbs were still glued to the road, "Chill Gallagher Girl. We still have time to kill before I go and meet your friends so I'm surprising you. It's not like I'm kidnapping you...Or am I?

"Zach, seriously. Where are we going?" I asked him getting annoyed. Don't get me wrong though, I love surprises. Especially if it's from Zach...but I just hated not knowing what was going on. And at this moment, that is exactly how I felt.

When I left my house, I didn't even realize that Zach and I weren't going to meet with my friends until after three hours I left. I did not have 'surprise' anywhere on my schedule today. But then again, with Zach, surprises are always expected.

"It's a surprise Cam. If I tell you, it wont be a surprise anymore." He said letting one hand off of the steering wheel and held on to my hand, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. We intertwined our fingers and I couldn't help but smile. I loved the way Zach's hands were so warm and how they fit perfectly with mine. Zach and I were definitely not a couple, but we had something special. That I knew for a fact.

I sighed but smiled up at him anyways and gave his hand a squeeze right back. He held on to my hand for the rest of the ride.

~~0~~

We had finally reached our destination. We were at the top of a hill overlooking a city. It was beautiful. Zach got out of the car and ran up to my side. He opened my door and guided my towards a table set for two and in the middle was a picnic basket. I looked at Zach with the biggest smile that's ever been on my face and gave him a tight hug. He hugged be back and laughed a little. God, forgive me, for I know that this sounds very elementary school girl-ish of me...but his laugh is _beautiful_.

Even after the many times I've heard him laugh, I still can't get enough of it. It's like a song that you can't get out of your head. Or a song that you put on instant replay and the next day find out you've played it over a thousand times. It was literally music to my ears.

I didn't want to let go of him but I knew we had to stop hugging eventually so I pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't the only one that was shocked with what I just did; I was shocked I just did that too! I would be lying if I denied that I didn't feel the spark that ran through my body when my lips touched his skin.

He quickly covered up his surprise and smirked at me, "Didn't know you were so into me Cams."

"Oh shut up Zach," I lightly smacked his shoulder, "That was just my way of saying thank-you for this amazing lunch you have set up for us." I smiled at him.

"Alright alright. Let's just sit down already." He said putting his arm around my waist. He led to the table and pulled out the chair for me. I took a seat and he pushed it in before taking his seat.

He opened up the picnic basket and set up the table and our lunches. With a smile as big as the Grand Canyon still on my face, I watched him prepare our table and lunch properly.

Once he was done, he looked at me and smiled one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on his gorgeous face (he may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I can't call him gorgeous). "I told you I could do it right."

"I never said you couldn't."

He smirked at me, "Touché..." he pointed at the plate in front of me, "Now, you eat."

I laughed at his command, "Sir yes Sir!"

We ate our food in peace until I heard Zach's phone go off. He took it out and his eyes widened in shock. I instantly got worried, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just shocked that time flew by so quickly; we have to get going now. We don't want your friends to have a bad first impression on me now do we?" He asked smirking.

I smiled at him, "Okay. Let's get going right after we clean up."

He shook his head and pushed me towards his car, "Oh no you don't. We can't waste any of our precious time and before you protest, I have somebody that's supposed to clean after us anyways."

I was confused but entered his car without hesitation anyways, "Whatever you say Mr. Goode."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Casualties now huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders and him and looked outside the window as he drove on the open freeway.

"Zach?" I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked sneaking me a peek from the side while he was driving.

"You know what for."

"No I don't. Honest to honest. Are you saying thank-your for the lunch? Or something else?" He asked with a genuinely confused tone to his voice.

I shook my head and smiled, "Well, yes and no. I am very thankful for the lunch today but what I really wanted to thank you for was for everything. For being you. My Zachary Goode who I can't live or live without."

He smirked, "Oh, well in that case, your welcome. Thank _you _for being _my _Cammie."

My smile never let my face, "No problemo."

~~0~~

"Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. Wake up." I heard a voice call my name while I was being shaken.

I opened my eyes and met the gorgeous green orbs I've learned to love, "Where are we?"

He smirked, "We're in dreamland darling. A.K.A Zach world, where it's Zach every day, every night, 24/7."

I was well aware of my surroundings after he said his cocky remark, "Uh-huh. 'Zach world'," I said quoting with my fingers, "is not a dreamland hon, it's more like a land filled with nightmares of you running around everywhere."

"Nice to know just how much you love me Gallagher Girl."

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

He rolled his eyes at me and walked out of the car, opening my door when he reached my side. "After you, my lady."

"Stop trying to kiss up to me." I said sticking out my tongue out at him as I stepped out of his car. He just shook his head and laughed his lovely laugh at me.

We were at the beach, I told my friends to meet me at mine and Zach's spot. I took of my shoes and put his car before walking on the nice, warm sand. Zach was already a little bit ahead of me, I ran to catch up with him. "Ditching me now aren't we?" I asked him teasingly.

He smirked at me, "You just know me so well. I don't want to be seen around you." He said with a tone just like mine.

I shoved him a little, "You big meanie!"

"You know I'm just messing with you Gallagher Girl. At this moment, I feel like one of luckiest people on earth considering I'm standing next to you." He looked me straight in the eyes and stop smirking for a second to give me a quick smile.

I blushed and bit my lip, "Shut up." I said playfully. I didn't know if I was supposed to feel appreciated and loved of if I should feel awkward about what he said.

Confused about my feelings, I started to sprint towards _our _spot. Our spot...it had a nice ring to it. I turned around to see him walking casually, "C'mon Zachy! Last one there is a rotten egg!" I didn't even know how childish I sounded until it came out of my mouth. The line sounded a lot better in my head...

He smirked at me and shrugged his shoulders. He kept his rather slow pace while I just turned back around and ran towards my favorite spot in the beach.

I reached the spot to see that all of my friends were already there. I gave them a big smile, "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked them.

"Bloody hell, Cam! What took you so long? We've been waiting here for," She turned to look at her Brad Pitt look alike of a boyfriend.

"7 minutes." He said casually at his short-tempered and gorgeous girlfriend after looking at his phone.

"7 minutes! Do you know how long that is? That is 7 minutes of my life I can never take back!" She said freaking out at me.

"Nice to see you too, Bex." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hello, Macey McHenry here!" Macey said waving her hand up to catch my attention.

"Yeah Cam, I was starting to think you thought I didn't exist!" Nick said with his arm crossed and a smirk on his face. I knew from the beginning that Zach and Nick would get along well, they were both cocky. But then again, Grant was also like them. They would be the three musketeers while Jonas would be the other best friend who made sure they didn't get into _too _much trouble, I was sure of it.

I smiled at them, "Of course I wouldn't forget about you guys! That includes you too, Liz and Jonas," I said smiling at them too as they stood there quietly holding each other and smiled back at me, "You'd be crazy to think that! Plus, it's not like I haven't seen you guys in a month. We just saw each other last week."

"Whatevs. Now, Cam, where is your prince charming you've been hiding from us?" Macey asked me with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at me.

I was about to answer when 'Prince Charming' himself answered for me, "Present! Does the damsel in distress need rescuing again?" He said walking towards us with a smirk plastered across his god-like face.

I turned around and lightly hit his shoulder, "Be quiet. I am not a damsel in distress. And at least I don't walk like a one hundred year old grandma. You're so slow!"

"First of all, I wanted to take in the scenery around me. Second of all, I don't have to be quiet if I don't want to be. And thirdly, who said _you _were the damsel in distress? You must have a lot of confidence in yourself considering you're thinking that."

I groaned in frustration, "Zach, can you please just stop being a smart ass for one second and let me properly introduce you to my best friends."

He put a hand on my shoulder and continued to smirk at me, "Alright. But only if you admit that I am the most amazing person in this world."

But before I could protest at his obnoxious offer, Bex interrupted me. "Damn, you guys are like an old married couple!" She said with her accent thick in the air.

"Yeah, I can totally feel the sexual tension between you two." Macey said as she filed her nails.

"True, even I can feel it. It's so thick that you probably still couldn't cut it with a chainsaw!" Nick said with a smirk. Grant and Jonas gave him a high-five.

"What. The. Hell. Guys." I said annoyed.

And can you guess what Mr. Smirks-a-lot said? Being him, he just had to say, "Cammie, baby, don't deny it. You know you need a release, I can give it to you." He winked at me.

"Eww. Gross. No thank-you. I do not want a release from you. Oh, hell no. God forbid it ever happen!" I said with a disgusted face.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever floats your boat, Gallagher Girl."

"Aww. How sweet! He has a nickname for you Cammie! You guys are so _cute _together." Liz said smiling widely at me.

I just started at her for a while; "This is exactly why I didn't let you guys meet him any earlier. I am growing gray hair by the second."

"Awwww. C'mon Cammie, you know we love you. That's why we're pointing out all the facts you still haven't accepted." Bex smiled at me innocently.

I groaned once again, "I have a headache. You know what...Imma give myself a break for a little while. Zach this is them. Them this is Zach. Now if you may, can you please introduce yourselves to Zach properly because I don't think I have enough energy to do so."

"Yes ma'am." Grant said and saluted me.

I sat down on the sand and put my head in my hands, "I knew today would be hard, I just didn't think it would be _this _hard." I said loudly to no one in particular.

"This is what you get for keeping him all to yourself for such a long time Cam!" Bex said matter-of-factly.

I looked up from my hands and the first pair of eyes I met were Zach's emerald ones, "Yeah Gallagher Girl, there is enough Goode for everyone. Sharing is caring." He said with that gleam in his eyes that make my heart melt a little and that smirk that sometimes just makes me want to rip his perfect head out.

**Okay, so I want to thank all you reviewers sooo much for the reviews! :) They make my day.**

**And I know it's been forever since I've updated. I am very sorry for taking so long. I've been super busy, busier than I already am every day. I hoped you guys liked this chapter though! **

**Also, for those who are asking about "Repairing a Broken Heart" and "This Crazy Thing Called Love", yes we are still working on them. My partner is currently writing the third chapter for "Repairing a Broken Heart" while I am still thinking on how to write the next chapter for "This Crazy Thing Called Love". We'll try to update ASAP. **

**Pretty please with a cherry on top review! I worked **_**really **_**hard on this chapter. It took my three days to write. **

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Review! **

**Can I have at least 10?**


End file.
